


Бал

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как Ройенталь с Оберштайном на бал ходили.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Золушка собиралась на бал

Этот бал грозил стать настоящим испытанием для старшего командного состава. В нарушение всех традиций Его Величество распорядился, чтобы офицеры пришли не в форме, а в штатском. Желание Императора - закон. С месяц в адмиралтействе царило нездоровое возбуждение. Адмиралы обменивались портными, пытались совместить несовместимое, то есть моду и привычку к кителям, практичность и требования к парадному вечернему костюму. Ройенталь не был исключением.  
Казалось, что только господин военный министр полностью уверен в себе и, а быть может так и было, хранит несколько парадных костюмов на такой случай, и всегда знает, что именно следует сшить, чтобы соответствовать именно этому сезону и мероприятию.

Наконец, все готово. Ройенталь заканчивает одеваться. Новый, с иголочки фрак, шейный платок, скрепленный фамильной брошью: одной из тех побрякушек, которые годами хранятся среди родительских драгоценностей. Принадлежала деду? Прадеду? Это не важно. Просто она хорошо сочетается с тканью.   
Что ж, сейчас предстоит его главный выход сегодняшним вечером, ведь важно не то, что будет во дворце, а как любовник оценит его внешний вид.  
Оберштайн подходит вплотную, проводит пальцами по воротнику, расправляет складки на платке, укладывая их по-другому, стряхивает пылинку.  
Вот значит как. Недостаточно хорош? Считает, что Ройенталь не в состоянии сам одеться? Или неправильно выбрал платок? Брошь? Фрак? Что не так на этот раз!  
Вывернуться, рявкнуть в сторону.  
\- Вы правы, бабочка сюда подойдет больше.

Ройенталь ушел обратно в гардеробную. Прислонившись спиной к двери пытался расстегнуть брошь, но она как назло не поддается. Мысль о том, что придется переодевать сорочку, на подходящую к бабочке, приводит в бешенство. Ярость накатывает волнами. Снова и снова Оскар прокручивает в голове картинку, как Оберштайн подошел, протянул руку, почти коснулся тонкими пальцами шеи, невесомо погладил сквозь рубашку. Закрыв глаза, чтобы больше чувствовать, а не видеть, спустился ниже, к платку. Очертил брошь, видимо по-достоинству оценив оценив и строгость оклада, и возраст, и уникальность украшения. Потом, глядя в глаза, медленно поглаживая снизу вверх по одной переложил складки на шейном платке. Пригладил, чуть надавливая, лацканы фрака. Как раз над сердцем. Костяшками пальцев провел от шеи к плечу. При этом любовник наклонился и даже сейчас Оскар чувствует, как горячее дыхание обожгло щеку.  
Снова. Тело лучше разума помнит касания. Шея, грудь, плечи. А если то же самое, но представив себя без одежды?  
Впору было застонать. Ройенталь провел еще несколько минут, успокаиваясь и убеждая себя, что ему давно не шестнадцать. Потом, резко выдохнув, все-таки вышел к Оберштайну.

Мужественно зажмурить глаза и сцепить за спиной руки, не имея права реагировать, но всем телом отзываясь за невесомые прикосновения. Несмотря на вспышку, Оберштайн снова согласился поправить одежду, и от касаний гулко стучит в висках. В качестве благодарности - поцелуй в самый уголок губ, так и не дотронувшись. Потому что если он даст себе малейшую слабину, то они никуда не поедут, и плевать на приличия, обещания и безукоризненный костюм Оберштайна. Ведь его фрак, тоже скорее всего пострадает.  
Нечеловеческим усилием Ройенталь выпрямляется. Любовник очень ценит, когда Оскар умеет взять себя в руки, особенно, когда речь идет о делах.  
\- Пойдемте, пора выходить.  
Поправляя свой шейный платок, Оберштайн мельком смотрится в зеркало. Ройенталю показалось или на лице спутника действительно мелькнула тень улыбки?


	2. Золушка наслаждается балом

  
автор [~Мари](http://cormi.diary.ru/p182018896.htm)

\- Кто на этот раз?  
\- Юный Айзенах. К сожалению, он видимо не унаследовал главную добродетель отца - молчание.  
\- Сочувствую, - Миттермайер мягко вынимает из руки Ройенталя поломанный бокал. Тот смотрит на сломанную ножку как на врага народа.  
\- Она случайно, - говорит Ройенталь будто извиняясь перед треснувшим стеклом.  
\- Лучше скажи...  
\- Фрау Эванжелина сегодня затмила всех.  
\- Мне очень приятно это слышать, но она не очень уверенно чувствует себя на приемах. Как ты думаешь, к какой группе ей лучше присоединится?  
\- Лучше всего к графине Грюневальд, - Ройенталь отвечает не сводя глаз с одной ему известной точки в дальнем конце зала.  
Миттермаер щелкает пальцами перед носом у друга.  
\- Ройенталь. Графиня Грюневальд, сославшись на плохое самочувствие, покинула бал пол часа назад, чем была крайне опечалена не только венценосная чета, но и все присутствующие.  
\- Безусловно. Тогда к госпоже Баронессе.  
\- Она режется в карты с мужчинами.  
\- Куда катится мир? - бросает Ройенталь и все-таки уходит на другой конец зала, по пути беря с подноса официанта два бокала. Оберштайн наконец-то допил свой, который цедил весь вечер, и есть повод подойти.  
Одно прикосновение пальцев. Меньше секунды за весь вечер. И снова уйти. Потому что если он будет рядом, то своим мрачным выражением лица не даст Оберштайну нормально провести вечер. Вокруг всех членов триумвирата увиваются молодые офицеры и те, кому еще только предстоит принести присягу. Но Миттермайер полностью поглощен супругой. Ройенталь кажется готов убить любого, кроме старого друга, и из них троих Оберштайн кажется, как это не странно, самым перспективным для диалога. Каждый хочет привлечь внимание влиятельного человека, каждый хочет запомнится, считая, что неформальное общение поможет при продвижении по службе.  
\- Ройенталь, - Волк появился будто из ниоткуда. - Готовься. Скоро белый танец и дамы будут приглашать кавалеров. Ты лучше меня должен знать, что их не отпугнет ни твое лицо, ни бесчувственность Оберштайна. Ройенталь,ты меня слышишь? Эва говорит, что гости делают ставки, по какому поводу вы так поругались с господином военным министром, что ты готов убить его прямо здесь.  
\- Не его, - бросает Ройенталь, не отводя глаз от любовника.  
\- Я понимаю. Эва понимает. Надеюсь, что Оберштайн понимает. Но ты можешь хотя бы пятнадцать минут смотреть не на него?!  
\- Могу. Уже десять я смотрю на ту девицу, которая с ним кокетничает. Миттермайер, ты не в курсе, если женщины могут играть в карты наравне с мужчинами, может их уже можно вызывать на дуэль?  
\- Ройенталь. Ты рехнулся и прекрати пить.  
\- Ты как всегда прав. И в первом и во втором. Женщины должны знать свое место и сидеть на кухне, - Оскар запинается на середине фразы и оборачивается к подошедшей: - Фрау Эванджелина. Вы сегодня великолепны.  
Он действительно искренен. Тоненькая, она прекрасна и счастлива как в день свадьбы. Ему до сих пор странно, что эта женщина стала матерью для его ребенка. И странно думать, что сегодня Феликс остался с бабушкой и дедушкой. Ему никогда бы не пришло в голову, что у него будет ребенок, а у ребенка любящие бабушка и дедушка. То, как они относятся к биологическому отцу Феликса, Ройенталь предпочитает не знать. Ему неважно — хорошо или плохо. Ему сейчас нужно пережить белый танец. Сам он твердо решил не танцевать — это было бы вопиющим неуважением к партнерше.  
\- Это только десять минут. Надо еще пять.  
\- Пять я смотрю на Биттенфельда.  
\- Да уж, - хмыкает Волк. - Это серьезный соперник. Тебе с ним не тягаться. Если уж он захочет произвести впечатление, то Оберштайну не устоять, - видя, как медленно Ройенталь оборачивается в его сторону, как трещит ножка еще одного недопитого бокала, как темнеет лицо Оскара, Волк спешно поднимает руки в примирительном жесте. - Шутка. Просто шутка. Ты еще понимаешь значение этого слова?  
\- Третий.  
\- Кто третий?  
\- Бокал третий, - гросс-адмирал расстроенно кладет бокал на поднос появившегося официанта. - Они сегодня очень хрупкие.  
\- Это ты сегодня бешеный. Ехали бы вы домой.  
\- Дамы приглашают кавалеров, любимый.  
Волк улыбается, пожимая плечами. Он не может отказать супруге. Ройенталь улыбается в ответ. Жаль, что так и не представился случай спросить, что думает Миттермаер по поводу их отношений.  
Случилось чудо, и он, сославшись на опьянение, смог отказать и настырной девице средних лет, и молоденькой девушке, которую явно натравила мать.  
Взять еще бокал вина, последний на этот вечер. Его величество покинет бал после белого танца и они тоже смогут уйти. А пока, несколько минут смотреть со стороны, как танцует Оберштайн. Как уверенно ведет госпожу фон Вестфален, через толпу танцующих, как плавно двигается. Как качнулись седые пряди, когда он наклонился к уху партнерши, развернув ее в пируэте, чтобы она увидела Ройенталя. Увидела подмигнула и рассмеялась, чуть не сбившись с ритма, когда Ройенталь выдавил улыбку в ответ. Как хорошо, что в большом бальном зале есть колонны. Приятно почувствовать за спиной твердую опору, когда, наконец, отпускает напряжение. Когда можно случайно встречаться взглядом и когда Оберштайн кланяется, благодаря баронессу за танец, и, будто случайно, оказывается совсем рядом с любовником.  
Еще несколько минут. Почтительно склонить голову, провожая императорскую чету. И случайно, найти ладонью ладонь, когда в полутьме они спускаются по лестнице. Машина ждет.  
К Локи традиции и статус. Ему необходима машина с автоматическим управлением. Если для этого нужна дополнительная модернизация дороги, то он выбьет на это бюджет, хотя бы на несколько маршрутов.  
Быть рядом, чувствовать запах, но не иметь возможности прикоснуться. Он, все-таки невероятно устал, потому что голова клонится все ниже и ниже. Тонкие пальцы Оберштайна ложатся на затылок, разрешая устроится у него на плече. Прекрасное завершение вечера.


	3. Обнять

Иногда короткий сон восстанавливает силы лучше полноценного ночного отдыха. Особенно, если это сон на плече любимого человека.   
А сам любимый человек тянет чуть дольше обычного, перед тем, как выйти из машины. Оскару понятно это состояние, когда удобно устроился и не хочется никуда вставать. Но придется.  
Была бы дама, можно было бы подать руку, помогая выбраться, а так остается только терпеливо ждать, когда пассажир выйдет из машины, они отпустят водителя и пройдут в темный дом.

Любая нормальная женщина сейчас на месте Оберштайна капризничала бы и Оскару немного жаль, что любовник стоически переносит усталость. Пауль просто рухнул в кресло и закрыл глаза. Ройенталь бы назвал это состоянием: "Я сейчас посижу три минуты и обязательно все сделаю. Только три минуты".  
Самому Оскару хватило полутора минут, чтобы избавиться от надоевшего галстука, выбраться из пиджака и, с непередаваемым ощущением счастья, - скинуть ботинки. Интересно, ведь Оберштайн наверняка с таким же удовольствием избавится от обуви.  
Встать на колени. Есть что-то непривычное в том, чтобы сидеть вот так у ног любовника, но при этом не думать о сексе.  
Расстегнуть застежку, стянуть ботинок.   
Оберштайн пошевелился, но видимо он слишком устал и ему почти все равно, что происходит.  
Снять второй ботинок, размять ступни.  
Пауль окончательно расслабился, откинувшись на спинку кресла, и явно наслаждается ощущениями. Парадная обувь менее удобная, чем та, которую они носят обычно.  
Закончив разминать ноги, Оскар встал и навис над любовником. Расстегнуть булавку, затянувшую платок под самое горло - сложнее, но он справился. Сам шарф соскользнул легко.  
А вот помочь снять парадный фрак - сложнее. Для этого Оберштайна надо было бы сильно потревожить. Но когда он так расслаблен, не хочется дергать напрасно. Раздумья Оскара были прерваны негромко сказанной фразой:  
\- А на руках в кровать?  
\- Если вы не боитесь, что уроню, - Ройенталь не смог сдержать смешок и легко поцеловал Оберштайна в висок.  
\- Боюсь.  
Пауль властно отстранил любовника, мешающего встать, и выбрался из кресла, но от Оскара было так просто не отделаться. Он стянул с Оберштайна фрак, и начал расстегивать на нем рубашку. Потом, замявшись, резко выдохнул, посмотрел любовнику в лицо, и прижал его головой к плечу.

Пальцы скользят по волосам, будто это помогает удостовериться, что Оберштайн действительно рядом. Прошептать, потому что сказать в полный голос не получается.  
\- Оберштайн. Я ненавижу Айзенаха. И баронессу. Что мне делать?  
\- За что? - Оберштайн чуть ерзает щекой по плечу, устраиваясь удобнее.  
\- Они были сегодня рядом с вами, а я - нет.  
\- Вам ничто не мешало подойти.  
\- Что вы, Оберштайн. Так у меня в руках сломались три бокала, а если бы я стоял ближе, но они разбились бы об их головы. Это не очень удачный сценарий для императорского приема: вы - в центре, я - рядом, и горы трупов вокруг.  
\- Все так...  
\- Мало контролируемо. Увы.  
Оскар продолжает гладить любовника по волосам и спине. Все что он может позволить себе - нежность сейчас, потому что Оберштайну точно не понравится если за его спиной всюду будет следовать хмурая тень.

Они долго стояли посредине комнаты, пока под возмущенное шипение Оскар все-таки не подхватил Оберштайна на руки и не донес два шага до кровати. Даже получилось почти плавно опустить, не завалившись сверху совсем уж постыдно. Но дюймовочкой Пауль определенно не был, несмотря на кажущуюся худобу.   
Под легкое сопротивление Ройенталь стянул с лежащего рубашку и штаны, после чего с заметной грустью завернул Оберштайна в кокон из одеяла и, быстро раздевшись, лег рядом.  
Спать.  
Минуты через полторы Оберштайн распутал кокон и, уже на грани сна и яви, Ройенталь почувствовал как к нему прижимаются холодные ноги. Действительно. Согреться об кого-то теплого гораздо проще, чем просто завернувшись в одеяло.


End file.
